Mobile positioning service, also called location-based service (LBS), is a new type of value-added service provided by mobile communication networks. Knowing a user's location enables many new LBS applications. The market for location-based services (LBS) is potentially tremendous. Developing location approaches to determine a user's position fix at associated communication device such as a mobile phone has become the driving forces behind the LBS market. There are various location determination approaches such as, for example, path loss approach and/or triangulation approach. The various location determination approaches are utilized to calculate a position fix for a communication device such as a mobile phone based on associated received signal strength. During operation, the mobile phone may change its locations rather quickly and may sometimes even be out of range of associated supporting networks such as, for example, WiFi, WiMAX, and/or global navigation satellite systems (GNSS), for extended periods. As a result, the mobile phone has to quickly acquire a position fix of the mobile phone and also be capable of operating in harsh signal propagation environments with low power consumption.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.